User blog:Ezekielfan22/Michele Osborne (Law
'Michele Osborne '(Lea Thompson) is the main villainess of "Birthright", the season 6 premiere of Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate September 21, 2004). She was the wife of Steven Osborne, who died in a horrific car accident along with their daughter Anna. Unbeknownst to Michele, however, her fertility doctor, Dr. Stanley Norton, implanted some of her embryos into another one of his patients, Sarah Branson, among other women. This resulted in Sarah giving birth to a young girl she named Patty, who was biologically Michele's daughter. When Michele saw Patty at a playground and recognized her as her biological child, she became adamant on bringing her home by whatever means necessary. To do so, Michele hired private investigators Peter Carson and Kenneth Pratt to watch and eventually kidnap Patty, with Pratt attempting to do so at a playground. Patty escaped, however, and the SVU squad was put on the case. When Pratt and Carson were found to be the kidnappers, they were caught and brought in for questioning, with Carson claiming that Patty was the missing daughter of his client (Michele). Benson and Stabler questioned Michele at her home, where she claims that Patty was really her daughter Anna and had vanished during a road trip to visit her deceased husband's parents, even showing the detectives how she had updated Anna's bedroom for her return. As Michele is arrested for conspiracy to kidnapping, she told them that they would find she was right. Michele and her conspirators were granted bail on the condition that they not approach Patty, but Michele soon broke that agreement when she went to the Branson house along with Carson (who stayed in his car down the street) with proof that Patty was her child. The police came and arrested Michele, with Benson now believing Michele was fully delusional after learning of Anna's death. But Carson provided the detectives DNA evidence proving that Patty and Anna were sisters, making her Michele's biological daughter. After Michele and Sarah learned about Norton's act, Michele tearfully apologized and Sarah asked Novak to show Michele leniency (though she insists on charging Michele for violating the order of protection). When Michele was presented with documents Norton gave Benson and Stabler that said Michele consented to having her eggs donated, Michele vehemently denied the claim. This was later proven true, as Norton had forged the document. But later on, Michele once again tried to abduct Patty, this time taking her while she was on a school field trip. Michele took Patty to her family's Queens beach house, where she revealed to the young girl that she was her biological mother. Benson and Stabler tracked her down and arrested her, while Michele begged them not to take Patty from her. Novak attempted to give Michele a deal, but she was quick to deny it, confident that she would be acquitted and revealing her plans to sue for custody of Patty. Sarah arrived and tearfully begged Michele not to take Patty from her, but Michele remained adamant in her plans. But during the trial, Novak had Patty take the stand, with the young girl breaking down in tears when she learned that Michele truly was her mother, begging not to have to go with her. Finally realizing how her actions had been hurting Patty, Michele stood up and begged Novak to stop, saying she would plea guilty and promising Patty she would never bother her again. Michele pled guilty to custodial interference and was given a reduced sentence, afterwards moving out of the state. Trivia *Lea Thompson previously appeared on ''Tales from the Crypt as the evil Sylvia Vane. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Fate: Arrested